


Hell is Empty

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, Demons, M/M, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Mathias sold his soul to a demon after years of abuse at the hands of a priest. Hoping to atone for selling his soul Mathias becomes a priest, only to find himself wanting to become like the monster he sold his soul to kill.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Mathias sat alone in the confessional booth, his head bowed, a rosary wrapped around his hands. He desperately tried to purge the horrible, sinful thoughts from his mind, even knowing that there was no saving his forsaken soul.

A knock came at the door. Mathias sat up and donned a pleasant smile, “Come on in!”

The door opened and Mathias’s mouth went dry. The young boy, Oz, was rather new to the congregation of Mathias’s church as well as a fairly new student at the connected Catholic school. He always walked to school and came alone on Sundays, Mathias had never seen his parents once. And even on a hot summer afternoon he was at the church, most likely having been playing at the playground between the church and the school.

His cheeks were rosy red and his face shone with sweat. He wore a shirt so big his shorts disappeared under it. He gave a goofy grin and skipped into the confessional, hopping on to the seat across from Mathias and bouncing a little, “Why are you always in here, Father Mathias? Did you do something bad?” Oz leaned forward, his hands gripping his knees, his collar dipping low enough that Mathias could see the paler skin of his chest and even his pink nipples.

Mathias averted his eyes and struggled to keep his smile on his face, “I’m human, so of course I make mistakes and do bad things every once in a while.”

Oz kicked his feet back and forth, rocking side to side, eyes rolled towards the ceiling, “Like what?”

Mathias watched as Oz bunched up his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing to Mathias, although briefly, his pale stomach and chest and his light pink buds. He dropped his shirt but it stayed rolled up enough that Mathias could clearly see that his shorts were not only extremely short but also tight, outlining clearly his tiny bulge.

Mathias closed his eyes and sighed, “That is between me and God. Why don’t you go on back to playing. I’m sure you don’t really want to hang out here in the church with me.”

When he heard Oz’s legs stop kicking, Mathias opened his eyes to be met with a pout, “Aw but I like hanging out with you. You’re nice and you don’t smell like old people like the priest at the church in my old town. Also your hair is cool!” he said, fluffing his own dark brown hair for emphasis.

Mathias gave Oz a strained smile, “Still… you’re young, you should go run around and play.”

Oz stood up and for a relieved moment Mathias thought he was going to leave. But instead, Oz breached the short distance between them and put his hands on Mathias’s knees, pressing down to push himself up on his tiptoes. His hands seemed to burn holes in Mathias’s pants with their heat. Oz looked up at him imploringly through long, dark lashes, “Why don’t you play _with_ me?”

***

Mathias took off his stiff clerical collar and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, before falling into his living room armchair. He sighed and slumped down further, massaging his forehead.

The air in the room shifted and ice-cold hands gently touched Mathias’s neck, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes with dead, white goat eyes. Mathias curved his lips up in a tired, non-smile, “Hello Mordices, long time no see.”

Mordices’s eyes narrowed and he leaned down as if to kiss Mathias, but instead, sniffed, “You smell like arousal… And another demon.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mathias, are you listening to me?”

Ten year old Mathias continued to boredly stare out the grimy, ground level window up at the other boys playing in the grassy space between the church and the school. His legs dangled from the adult-sized chair, tan and marred by bruises and scrapes. His arms, hands folded neatly in his lap, were similarly marked up. His cheek was swelling to the size of a fist that had punched him. 

Father Michaels sighed and slowly took off his glasses and set them off to the side on the corner of his desk behind him. He sat perched on the edge o f his desk, watching Mathias ignore him. 

Father Michaels pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut, “You need to tell me where you got the bruises or I can’t let you join the other kids for recess.”

The threat didn’t seem to bother Mathias much, his only response being a shrug.

Father Michaels exhaled loudly through his nose, then leaned forward, putting a hand on Mathias’s thin shoulder, “Mathias please, you have to tell me if you’re being bullied. I can help you.”

Mathias slowly turned his head to stare at the hand on his shoulder and muttered in a weak voice, “I’m not being bullied.”

Father Michaels frowned, his eyebrows coming together, “Then where did the bruises come from. Don’t lie to me. Lying is a sin.” His hand tightened around Mathias’s shoulder.

Mathias turned his dead eyes to Father Michaels’s face but said nothing. Father Michaels hand trailed down Mathias’s arm and covered his folded hands. He crouched down in front of Mathias. “Please just tell me who did this and I swear I will put a stop to it.”

Mathias didn’t speak up and the two just stared at each other, Father Michaels’s hand over Mathias’s, until the bell rang. Father Michaels sighed once more, “Go to class. We’ll talk tomorrow!”

At the word ‘class’ Mathias had already pushed himself off the chair and was bolting for the door, Father Michaels had to shout the last three words after him.

The next day, Mathias sat in Father Michaels sat behind his desk this time, hands folded neatly on top, “Do you think you’ll answer my question today?”

Mathias looked down at his swinging feet and shook his head.

With a sigh Father Michaels let his head hang. With his head still down, Father Michaels slammed his palms down on the desk, pushing himself up. Mathias flinched, screwing his eyes shut. Father Michaels looked up at the cowering Mathias and his gaze softened, “You aren’t here to be punished and I didn’t mean to get so frustrated, I’m sorry. I just want to help you and I need your cooperation.... Here.” Father Michaels opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a packaged pastry. He walked around his desk to Mathias’s side and knelt down beside him, gently placing the treat in his lap. Mathias looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. Father Michaels ruffled his hickory brown hair and smiled, ‘Why don’t we talk about something else?”


End file.
